


Fuyu no netsu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Character Death, Crying, M/M, Memories, Snow, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Le gustaba la nieve, le gustaba el ambiente, pero nunca había llevado bien con el frio. Y podía ser por esto que recordaba esos días y se sentía tan feliz, porque no había tenido frio allí, junto a Kota, en esa pequeña habitación de un ryokan en que los dos se habían aislados de todo el mundo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Fuyu no netsu

**Fuyu no netsu**

**(Fiebre de invierno)**

Nevaba. A Kei siempre le había gustado la nieve.

No ese año.

Caminaba por la calle, observando fugazmente las improntas dejadas sobre el sutil estrato de nieve que blanqueaba las calles, mientras tanto pensaba.

El año precedente, ese mismo día, Kota lo había llevado por un fin de semana a un balneario.

No era mucho, le había dicho el mayor enrojándose, pero era todo lo que había tenido éxito de robar de su trabajo.

Kei recordaba de haber sonriso, feliz, porque esos dos días de pasar juntos, lejos de las preocupaciones, de las obligaciones y del nunca verse, eran más de lo que se esperaba.

Recordaba el viaje en el coche, de cómo hubiera seguido burlándose de Kota porque conducía demasiando lento, de cómo se hubiera sentido relajado en ese habitáculo, con sólo los dos, y de haber pensado que tenía gana de nunca llegar a destinación.

Excepto que, una vez llegados al balneario, había tenido que cambiar opinión.

Sólo eran dos días, y como había dicho Kota no eran mucho, pero raramente recordaba de haber sido tan feliz.

Siempre había tenido una relación extraña con el invierno, Kei.

Le gustaba la nieve, le gustaba el ambiente, pero nunca había llevado bien con el frio. Y podía ser por esto que recordaba esos días y se sentía tan feliz, porque no había tenido frio allí, junto a Kota, en esa pequeña habitación de un ryokan en que los dos se habían aislados de todo el mundo.

Como si el invierno hubiera desaparecido, como si el mismo tiempo no existiera ya, y sólo hubiera quedado el calor de la piel de Kota contra la suya.

Cuando hurgaba entre sus recuerdos, eso era el mejor de todos.

Y por eso había elegido ese día en particular.

Seguía caminando, casi llegado a destinación, y sentía las lágrimas presar para salir, aún Kei se hubiera prometido de no llorar.

Cuando finalmente llegó, su determinación fue puesta a prueba.

El nombre de Yabu resaltaba en el mármol, bajo una foto en que sonreía.

Kei rozó la piedra de la lápida, helada.

¿Qué se esperaba, en fundo?

Era invierno. Y Kei ya no tenía los brazos de Kota a protegerlo del frio.

Se arrodilló enfrente a esa, siguiendo tocándola, delicado, casi como si estuve tocando a él.

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días de cuando Kota lo había llevado al balneario, trescientos sesenta y cinco días de que se había sentido tan malditamente feliz de tener gana de gritar.

Y un poco de menos de cuando había pasado el incidente.

Unos meses.

Pero del aniversario de su muerte, Kei había rechazado de salir de casa, había rechazado de ir al cementerio, porque todo lo que quería hacer era borrar ese día del calendario.

No quería recordar que Kota ya no estaba en un día tan triste, por eso había elegido ese día para ir a visitarlo.

Parpadeó muchas veces, pero sabía que no tenía nada de hacer contra sus lágrimas.

Pues se echó a llorar.

Se echó a llorar porque Kota lo había dejado solo, porque cada recuerdo feliz que tenía con él había sido manchado de la idea de su muerte, y porque lo había privado del calor de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Y ahora Kei tenía frio, demasiado frio para soportarlo.

Sin Kota cerca de él, el invierno sabía ser realmente cruel. 


End file.
